User blog:TheWordyBirdy/My Past Life
So for the past hour I was listening to this after Justin showed it to me. It is so amazing and peaceful and I feel so relaxed now. What the video does is help "guide" you so you can revisit your past life. Whether you believe in reincarnation like I do or not I still think you should do it since the images you do see must have some significance in your life for you to think of them. My Past Life So first they told you to imagine what continent you were from. For some reason the only continent I could remember was Europe. I knew there were others but I forgot their names. Also, when I pictured the Earth, I could only focus on Europe. As I began to float down into Europe I figured I'd be from Estonia or Sweden, but I wasn't. I was Austrian. I had long blonde hair down to my lower back and bright blue eyes. My skin was pale and my birthday was September 3rd. The date was September 3, 1947 and I was turning 17. I lived in my parents house which was small and wooden. We lived right below a mountain range and there were only a few other houses near us. We lived near a forest as well. As you walked into my house there was a fireplace with sofas and seats, while a small kitchen was to the right. I walked up wooden stairs to the upstairs areas where the bedrooms were. My bedroom was small and dark. I had lit candles all over the room. As I looked out the small window I saw the forest in the distance and a small house similar to mine. It was nighttime. I then went to where I worked. It was in town and in a small building. I worked with my mother, aunt, and some other family members in addition to several other women. We were seamstresses. For some reason I remember someone dying in the building. There was a painting on the wall of the ocean and I thought it was very beautiful. I then went back home and saw my parents. My mother dressed similarly to me in a peasant's dress and had her long grey hair up in a messy bun type hairstyle. Her eyes were blue like mine. Then there was my father who had brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a wavy handlebar mustache. He wore glasses and dressed much fancier than me and my mother. When I was remembering my parents my lip went numb and I felt like someone was squeezing my cheek, I don't know what that means but I feel like my parents beat me. I then was told to picture the saddest moment of my life and I instantly was able to. I was walking to my childhood friend and secret lover's house. He lived in the house I could see from my window. However, my friend was Jewish. I remember seeing him and his family being taken away by the Nazis and that was the saddest moment of my life. It felt so real and I was actually beginning to cry in real life. It made me wonder if this still affects me today and it does. I'm terrified of being alone. This experience made my past self feel alone and now it's the hardest thing for me. I can never cut someone out of my life even if I should, because I'm scared they'll be the one person who'll make me feel like I'm not alone. I then was told to picture the happiest moment of my life. This one came to me instantly as well. I was playing in the forest with that same friend when we were 8 years old. I remember him catching me when I fell. He had light brown hair and eyes, freckles, and pale skin. He made me smile. This was the moment I fell in love with him, I can just feel it. I then was transported into a room full of people I knew in my past life. Instantly what stuck out was my best friend. Her name was Helga. She had long curly red hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale like mine and we met in school. She was the same age as me and had a son. I then saw our local priest. He was tall. He had glasses and short grey hair. His eyes were blue. They said that it's likely these people are still in your life as your souls are connected, and I instantly knew who they were. I'm not gonna say who just because that's a little personal, but I definitely knew them. This was such a great and fulfilling experience for me and I highly recommend that you all do it sometime too. Category:Blog posts